svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4 - Scene 10
Enar strode up through the dark orchard; a wolf stalking through the night, hunting for food – and maybe a pipe. He'd dawdled on the way; stopped to look at trees and stones and darkened hillsides. Not that he'd seen much with the ligth mostly gone, but that was beside the point. The shadows held their own secret beauty. Now that he was back he moved with a purpose; climbing the path to the front porch of the burrow with its colored lanterns and familiar company. He'd have a cup of tea and maybe some left-overs from the family's dinner. They'd have eaten by now. Then they'd sit around for a bit and talk, him and Rolf and maybe some of the others, watch the moon come out and crack some stupid jokes – like old friends. Perhaps Rolf would offer him a mug of cider. He'd decline of course. He'd had enough last night for sure. Perhaps they'd smoke a pipe though. He'd quite like that; a normal, honest, no-nonsense pipe without any visions or strange herbs in it. That would be perfect. Evening had changed all colors to blues. Grass, trees, the stairs and the path; all dark and darker shades of blue, almost black. Up ahead, the colored lanterns glinted through the trees, welcoming him back. Rolf would make fun of him; ask about his girlfriend. He cringed at the thought, but he'd just have to deal with it. It was unavoidable. He'd have to own up to meeting Amanda under the tree yesterday. When he thought about it, he couldn't quite come up with a good reason for why he'd lied. It didn't much matter. What was done was done and he'd just have to deal with it. He was a grown man. He could face the consequences of his actions. Tired, but with his back straight, he strode through the ring of colored lanterns and stepped up on the porch where Rolf and Beired sat waiting. Beired, sat in her chair at the end of the table. She wore a knitted shawl in red and black across her shoulders but otherwise looked just like she hadn't moved and inch since he left this morning. Beside her, wearing a different shirt than down at the gazebo, sat Rolf, smoking a pipe. The table looked to have been mostly cleared of the evening meal. Only a few cups and some candles remained – as well as two more pipes and a small leather pouch. “Enar my friend.” Rolf boomed. “There you are, come sit down.” He smiled and pointed at the chair across from him at the table. Beired said nothing, but her eyes followed him as he rounded the table. Enar sat down, stretched his legs and let them rest. Somehow the climb up through the orchard had squeezed the juices out of them more than all the walking he'd done the entire day – including the stairs in the tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Air sighed out of him and for a moment he sat absolutely still, enjoying the thought of not having to move again any time soon. “Thanks. It's good to be back.” “Indeed my friend. Indeed.” Rolf raised his pipe in salute. “How was your date?” Enar blushed. Straight to the point then. “Well... it was...” He stopped and cleared his throat – shifted in his seat. “There's something else first.” “Oh?” Rolf leaned back in his chair and sucked on the pipe. “I'm afraid... well, actually...” Enar sat up straight, hands on his knees, and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, but I've lied to you.” He swallowed. His face burned. Rolf fixed Enar with his eyes and let out a puff of smoke. “Go on.” “Well, you know... You both asked me if I met someone during my walk yesterday.” He nodded at Beired. “I said I hadn't, but that wasn't true.” Beired raised her eyebrow at him, but otherwise made no move at all. “I see...” said Rolf. “Who did you meet?” “Amanda. The girl from Storvak you told me about. She who turned up at the Restday meal with the horse and cart.” He swallow and looked from Rolf to Beired and back again. “Ah, her...” Rolf sucked on his pipe, but his eyes never left Enar. “Yes.” Enar squirmed in his chair. “She showed up under the tree and we talked for a bit.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “We talked and it was really nice and then I went and said something stupid and she got really hurt and ran away.” “I see...” said Rolf and nodded. “It made me feel really bad. I'm a nice guy you know, I don't say mean things to people.” His throat felt swollen on the inside and it was hard to get the words out. “I didn't want to think about it.” Enar blinked a few times. Something in his eye. Rolf leaned back in his chair and stared up into the sky. Stars already covered the entire expanse; the sun long gone. Out in the orchard greenfiddlers chirped and somewhere in the distance an owl hooted. “I see,” said Rolf again; still gazing at the stars. He turned to Beired. “Did you know about this?” “Yes.” Rolf looked at her for a while and then turned his attention back to the stars. He put his pipe to his lips and sucked on it. Beired made no move at all. She might have been smiling, but it could just have been a trick of the light. Enar swallowed. “I was really surprised to see her again today.” He fidgeted for a moment. “It was a bit awkward at first, with all the apologizing, but we got along well in the end. We went and had a look at the big oaks and we climbed up and sat on one of the platforms. I promised to try and get in touch once I'm back in town.” He smiled to himself and let his cheeks go as red as they wanted. “Sounds like you had a great date there my friend.” Rolf raised his eyebrows and grinned wide. “It wasn't a date... but yeah, it was great. I had a good time.” “You'll be going to Storvak tomorrow then?” said Beired. “Well, I heard it's a real nice place and all, but Rolf said we had plans for tomorrow already. We're helping out with something at the inn, right?” “Indeed,” said Rolf. “I promised Garth, the inn-keeper you know. I promised I'd help with some repairs at the cold storage tomorrow. You don't have to come though. It's easy work and if you'd rather go to Storvak instead, that's fine too.” Enar thought for a moment. “No, I'll stay here. I've done enough walking this week.” He smiled to show he was joking. “And besides, I promised Elsie I would go climb the trees with her afterwards. Can't go back on that now, can I.” Rolf laughed. “You're right my friend. You make a promise – you keep it, especially to a little kid.” “Yes. I try.” Enar nodded. “I don't always manage, but I try.” He looked around. “Where are they anyway? The kids I mean. Did they all go to bed already? Is it that late?” “Inside, cleaning up after dinner and getting ready for bed.” Rolf waved his pipe in the direction of the door to the burrow. “Well, except Elsie. She's hiding somewhere in the orchard pretending to be a lynx or something.” “Oh. Is she allowed to be out playing in the dark alone like that?” “She's looking for night squirrels,” said Beired. “Ah, I see.” Enar covered his mouth and coughed, twice. Rolf puffed on his pipe and stared out into the night. “They don't come out until much later,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, loud enough for anyone to hear. “But don't tell her that, it'll ruin the fun.” “Hmm... okay.” Enar frowned. “Isn't it dangerous though? It's really dark out there.” “Nah, it's fine...” Rolf glanced over at Beired and cleared his throat. “She's got good eyes. It's not that dark.” “Are you hungry Enar?” said Beired. Without waiting for a reply she nodded to Rolf. “Will you?” “Of course dear. I'll go see if I can save some of the left-overs from Erik.” Chuckling, he got to his feet and headed for the door. Enar looked at Beired. The secrets of the hillsides again, surely. He sighed to himself. The little woman hid a lot and said even less. Maybe Amanda could tell him something about it. She probably knew at least a little and wouldn't be too worried about being so secretive. He'd have to remember to ask her next time. “I haven't had anything to eat since those sandwiches we got for lunch,” he said. “A bit of food would be most welcome.” Beired nodded. “Don't worry, it's a big kitchen.” She leaned forward and picked up one of the pipes from the table, along with the little pouch. “It's plain. If you want some after you've eaten?” She started packing the pipe and not much later she blew out her first puff of smoke. The little cloud drifted over in his direction before dispersing in the air. He caught a whiff of something safe and comfortable; warm kitchens and worn old books. He smiled to himself. Proper blend – no strangeness. A bit of food and a puffing would send him off to a good night's sleep. Enar suppressed a yawn and stared up into the sky. Going to bed tonight would be great. “There we are my friend. I salvaged some pie from the maws of the ravenous beast.” Rolf appeared with a big laugh and a plate on a tray. He set it down on the table and pushed it over to where Enar sat. A large slice of pie, a small pile of lettuce and two tomatoes rested on the plate. “Thank you,” said Enar. “This looks delicious.” He grabbed his knife and fork and dug in. The pie had cooled off since dinner, but it still tasted great and before long his hunger had been replaced by a quiet desire not to move again any time soon. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair. “That was good. Can I sleep here?” Rolf laughed. “You sure put that away my friend. You must have been starving.” “Yeah, not a bite since lunch.” He grinned wide. “I don't know how I survived.” “Well, I'm glad you did. It wouldn't do to have our guests starve to death.” Rolf chuckled. “What would the neighbors say. Would you like a drink by the way?” Enar stared at him. Did he really offer him another mug of cider? Maybe one would be ok. He shook his head. “No thanks. I had quite enough yesterday. I shall have to pass.” “Aww, I'm sure just one wouldn't do you no harm, and you'd sleep well after.” Enar took a deep breath, and noticed Beired studying him. “I'm sure it would be fine.” He swallowed. “But I'm trying to cut down a little.” “Oh,” Rolf raised an eyebrow and sucked on his pipe. “Yes. It's been a bit much lately, and I was thinking now during vacation would be a good time to start cutting back.” Rolf chewed on the pipe and then blew out a puff of smoke. “I see... I see.” “No offense to you or your burrow.” Enar hurried to say. “The cider I got yesterday and today was some of the best I ever had. It's just...” He stared at the plate sitting empty on the tray on the table. “I really shouldn't... It's been pretty bad.” He poked at the knife – to make sure it aligned with the fork. “Don't worry my friend. I won't judge. If a man has his reasons, he has his reasons.” He leaned forward and pushed the remaining pipe on the table over towards Enar. “You'll join us for a puff though, won't you? It's one of my own blends. Perfectly safe.” Enar looked up and nodded. “Thank you. I'd like that very much.” With a smile he picked up the pipe and reached over to grab the little pouch from where it lay in front of Beired on the table. Closing his eyes, Enar drew in a mouthful of smoke. Apples – of course it tasted like apples – and just a hint of cinnamon. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was anyway. It hadn't smelt like that at all earlier. It wasn't bad, just unexpected. He tilted his head back and tried to blow a smoke ring. He'd never mastered that particular art, but he enjoyed trying and for once he actually pulled it off. The ring wobbled and swerved but didn't break until the smoke itself dispersed into the night. “Not bad my friend, not bad. My turn.” Rolf straightened in his chair, pulled on the pipe and with his brow deeply furrowed he blew out twice. Two small, nearly concentric, rings sailed across the table. Enar turned to look after them as they passed right by his shoulder. Barely fluctuating at all they eventually faded into the night. “Impressive,” said Enar. “I'm lucky I got even that one ring to stay together as long as it did.” Rolf beamed at him. “Oh, you're not bad for a youngster. You keep at it and you'll be blowing dancing galaxies by the time you're my age. Mark my words. Dancing galaxies.” “Well... I guess...” What was a dancing galaxy anyway? “Practice makes perfect, right?” “Practice and old age my friend. It's a fine art shaping the puffs. Gotta have patience you know.” Beired cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. She sat with her back straight and eyes closed; unmoving, clearly concentrating. Rolf raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Taking care not to make any noise Enar leaned back in his chair, without taking his eyes off the woman. Beired opened her eyes and puffed. A large ring formed in front of her and ever so slowly it started to sail across the table. Moments later she released a second ring, a nearly identical copy of the first. About two feet apart they drifted away from her, without even a hint of wobbling and showing no signs of dispersing. Enar held his breath. This was some high-precision smoking. He smiled and looked from the rings to Beired. She held up her finger, stopping him from saying anything, and puffed again. Pearls of smoke shot out of her mouth. One by one they sped through the first ring and then the second, before heading off into the night. When the last pearl disappeared the rings had all but faded from sight. Beired relaxed back into her chair again and drew on her pipe once more. For a moment she sat absolutely still and then she released a shapeless cloud of smoke up towards the night sky. She looked after it and laughed; a low rumbling sound that shook her entire body. “See Enar. That's what life is like. Rings and clouds.” Enar nodded and tried not to stare at her jiggling cheeks. He hadn't heard her laugh before. “I see...” “Don't mind her my friend. She's making things up again.” Rolf winked at him. “She'll say something that sounds all wise and profound, but she really just made it up on the spot.” He chuckled and pulled on his pipe. “Or did I?” Beired's eyes glittered with mischief as she looked at Rolf. Enar smiled to himself. He leaned back in his chair and watched as his hosts bickered about nothing. Linnea came out from within the burrow and headed out in the orchard to look for Elsie. Erik brought out a fresh pot of tea and then went to get Loianna so she could say good night to everyone before going to bed. The candles burned low and the pipes got repacked. The evening turned to night and a big, round, moon rolled up from behind the hills. Elsie tried to sneak in without being noticed and a short while later Linnea appeared saying she hadn't found her little sister. Everyone laughed and the older girl disappeared, fuming, into the burrow. They all sat silent with their ears at attention for a few moments, but no noise came from within. “Good,” said Rolf. “Not waking the little one.” Beired nodded and smiled, but said nothing. Rolf pulled on his pipe and noticed it had gone out. “Maybe it's time to get to the chorus. It's been a long day.” He tapped the head of his pipe against the table, knocking out the ashes and brushing them down on the floor. Enar followed his example, but scooped up the ashes in his hand and dropped them in the little ashtray on the table. “Yes. I'm really looking forward to a good night's sleep now. It'll be a long day tomorrow too I'm sure.” He pushed his chair back and stood up, stretching his arms and looking up at the stars. “One thing before you leave my friend. Where did you put the toolbox?” What toolbox? Enar stomach turned to ice. That toolbox. “Oh...” He sank back down into the chair again; deflated. “That...” He knew exactly where he'd put it. “Yes, I checked the hole down by the gate and it wasn't there.” Rolf grinned at him. “I knew it. You had your head up in the sky and forgot it, right? Don't worry, we can pick it up tomorrow when we get to the inn. I'm sure it's still there.” “Yes, I mean... no.” He took at deep breath and stared hard at where he'd laid down his pipe on the table. “I put the toolbox on Amanda's cart, so no one would take it, and then I forgot to bring it back with me.” He swallowed and looked at Rolf. “Oh...” Rolf's mouth dropped open. “Oh... That's not so good.” He rubbed his palms against his face. “I'm really, really, sorry. I didn't mean to forget it.” “Yes, no. Of course not.” Rolf sighed and looked from Enar to Beired and back to Enar again. “I still need my tools for the repairs at the inn though.” “Oh,” said Enar. He grasped for words. “I'm... I'm really sorry.” “You'll be going to Storvak tomorrow then?” said Beired. “What?” said Enar. Rolf looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. “That would work.” He turned to Enar. “My friend, there's been a change of plans for you.” “But, but...” That's really far, and it's really heavy. He hung his head. “Okay, yes. I guess I'll do that.” “Excellent. If you leave early you'll have time to have a look at the gardens as well before heading back. It's a bit of a walk, but I don't need to be at the inn until mid-afternoon.” “Yes... yes I can do that. I'll go early.” Enar relaxed in his chair. It would work out. He'd walk there, grab the tools and head back. Maybe he could even convince Amanda to drive him back. She did like driving around. It might even be fun. He'd bring his phone. “Leave at first light,” said Beired. “You don't know that the cart will be there. Amanda may have a delivery.” Enar winced. What if she wasn't there? What if she'd driven off with the tools and didn't come back? She might be staying over night somewhere. He shot to his feet. “I'll leave right away. That way I won't miss her.” Rolf laughed. “Easy there, my friend. It's too dark to go now, and you're too tired. Get some sleep and then go in the morning as soon as you wake up.” “I'll pack you breakfast,” said Beired. “I'll leave it by the door here.” “Thank you.” He'd gotten himself into this. It wasn't more than right that he went and got the tools back after he misplaced them. He'd so looked forward to a long, good, night's sleep though. “You know the way right?” said Rolf. “Past the inn and the cider-house and then just keep going. You can't miss it.” “Yes, I've heard.” Two hours on a good day. He'd heard that too. “There's a rest stop a bit past halfway. The view's real nice and there's a stream to drink from. You could stop there and have your breakfast. It's what I'd do.” Rolf smiled. “Saves you bringing water.” Enar tried to smile too. “Thank you. I'll do that.” “Chocaline will feed you too,” said Beired. “Won't let you leave on an empty stomach.” “Ah, very nice. Sounds good.” It did sound good. It just wasn't what he'd planned, not what he'd wanted. This wasn't how he'd thought his last day of vacation to be. “I guess I'd better go to bed then.” --- Back to Enar's Vacation.